monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko Kashima
"Just for future reference, let me tell you that I don't care." -Reiko, just being herself. Reiko Kashima is the teenaged, wheelchair-bound daughter of the Japanese monster, Teke-Teke. Character Personality Reiko is a little tempermental, to say the least. She's a bit of a short fuse, and can quickly work herself up . When she's angry, usually she'll need someone to calm her down, or hold her down, so that she doesn't hurt anybody. Reiko will turn violent at the drop of a hat and, despite having little athletic ability, is quite capable of seriously damaging someone, if she puts her mind to it. When she's not trying to kill people, Reiko is a geeky girl with a caustic tongue. She loves playing video games and reading comics, memorizing every cheat code in the world and remembering what issue of Spiderman the Green Goblin first appeared in. She can pretty much tell you anything about nerd culture at all, if you ask nicely enough. If not, she'll pull out her ultimate weapon; not her scythe, but her sass. Reiko is rather snarky and even when she's in a good mood, will be incredibly sarcastic towards everyone, even her closest friends. She does moderately well in school, as she loves to read, but will often be distracted by other things, thus leading to her marks fluxating greatly. A lot of teachers critisize her being easily distracted, only to have her reply with a snarky comment. This often gets her a one way trip to detention. Sometimes her arguementive nature is a cover for her insecurity. Since she's wheelchair-bound, a lot of people, her best friend Sylvia included, treat her like she can't do anything on her own. She wants to prove that she's a capable person and can do things herself. Appearance Reiko's top half looks a lot like a normal human being. She has black hair reaches just past her chin. It is streaked with red. Reiko's face is pale as death, with a pointed chin. She is flat-chested, for the most part. Her body cuts off just below the hips. She has no feet or legs to speak of, hence the wheelchair. If necessary, she can walk on her hands, but prefers not to do so. She wears square-framed black glasses, but it is unknown whether she wears them just to look stylish, or whether she geniunely has bad eye-sight. She also wears a number of t-shirts with slogans or images on them. Origin of Species Teke-Teke, sometimes called Tek-Tek or Bata-Bata, is a monster from Japanese Urban Legends. Teke-Teke is the ghost of a schoolgirl who fell into the path of an oncoming train and cut in half. Needless to say, she died instantly, but then came back as an evil spirit. Her upper body was reanimated and went to hunt down the living. She carries a scythe, or in some versions of the story, a saw, used for cutting her victims in half, mimicking her own disfigurement. She is rather fast, despite having no legs, and will come running after you, not stopping until she kills you. Teke-Teke traditionally preys on high school aged boys. "Teke-Teke", literally translated, means 'scratch scratch', the sound Teke-Teke makes as she drags her torso across the ground. "Bata-Bata" is the sound of one 'running on their elbows', which is what Teke-Teke does. A variant on this legend is of Kashima Reiko, Reiko's namesake, who haunts girl's bathrooms, specifically the third stall. When a girl sits in the third bathroom stall, a voice will ask 'Where are my legs?'. If the girl answers incorrectly, she will have her legs cut off and stolen by Kashima Reiko. Tell Kashima Reiko that her legs are at the nearest train station, and she will leave you alone. A similar legend in America is of 'Click Clack', a man's severed torso that carries a knife and kills unwary travelers. Relationships Family Reiko shares an apartment with her mother, the original Teke-Teke, and her father, who happens to be Click Clack. Both love her dearly, but discourage her rebellious nature. Reiko often wishes her mother wouldn't pry so much into her personal life, as her mom strongly encourages the single girl to get a boyfriend as quickly as possibly. Friends Reiko has been friends with Sylvia Malekith for as long as she can remember. The two are pretty much inseperable. Why they like each other is unknown, since Sylvia is a perfectionist, and Reiko is anything but. People assume it is because opposites attract. Reiko also gets along well with Ghoulia Yelps, as they share interests such as books, comics and video games. While Reiko can't talk to Sylvia about her geeky obsessions, Ghoulia will gladly have conversations about such things. Reiko is trying to become more fluent in zombie, as she sometimes can't understand Ghoulia. Valerie Neri is on good terms with her, since they are both slight hipsters. Reiko is uncharacteristically comforting and sympathetic to Valerie and tries her best to make her feel like she belongs. Pets Reiko has a pet cockatoo named Kairi. She thought that, since both of them only have two limbs, that they would be a match made in heaven. Romance Despite, and maybe because, her mother's constant nagging, Reiko has never been able to find a boy worthy of her time. Trivia *Reiko, in some translations of Japanese, means 'ghost child.' *Reiko is Missy's second OC. *Reiko plays off of the geeky and sarcastic parts of her creator's personality. *If she was real, Reiko would be voiced by Lizzy Caplan, an actress well known for portraying Janis Ian in Mean Girls. Both characters are witty and anti-social. Category:Yokai Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Japanese Category:Japanese Folklore Category:Teke-Teke Category:Missy's Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters